


After the Storm

by imthegalacticstarfish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy Nico, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthegalacticstarfish/pseuds/imthegalacticstarfish
Summary: The storm, the sun, and what comes between; Nico and Will go outside to experience it all.Or: Where Nico is a total dork who drags his boyfriend out into the rain.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I really hope you like it. Also, Nico is a bit out of character, but hey, I tried.

Nico di Angelo loved the rain. It was cold, dark, and harsh at times - three things he liked to describe himself as. It was quiet when it rained, perfect for when he wanted to go for a walk to think and revel in the tranquil state.

Will Solace, however, enjoyed the sun much more. For obvious reasons, like who his father was, but also because the sun was a bright flashlight beaming down on the world, giving it's occupants the ability to see the beauty all around them.

On a crisp autumn afternoon, with trees in the midst of changing from calm, peaceful greens to an assortment of colorful reds, oranges, and yellows, it started to rain.

It was a frantic rainfall, coming down hard on everyone and everything that came in it's way. Nico had been pressed against the window of his apartment, staring at it in awe.

"Will," he excitedly called out. "Come look out the window!"

Nico saw the rain as the rejuvenator of life. Everything appeared cleaner, brighter, and calmer after it stopped. On the other hand, all Will saw was a cold, natural occurrence that kept him inside.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? All I see is rain."

Nico nodded vigorously. "Exactly! It's  _raining_!"

"Okay... So what?" Will questioned. He wanted to get back to his book about autoimmune diseases. 

"Can we... can we go outside and just sit for a bit?" Nico seemed almost bashful as he peered up at Will, rubbing the back of his neck.

Will immediately shut down the idea. "No, Neeks. You could get sick, and I don't think I can handle studying for midterms  _and_ taking care of you. Besides, if it's raining  _this_ hard, Zeus must be angry, and we all know it's a bad idea to go outside when he's mad."

Nico sighed before using his last resort. He lowered his head, letting his long, dark hair cover his face as he peered up at Will, making his bottom lip tremble slightly. "Please? Just for a little while?"

"No no no - not the puppy eyes! You know I can't resist the puppy eyes! Ugh," Will groaned, giving in to his boyfriend's adorableness. "Fine. But just for a couple minutes."

And so the couple walked outside, and sat on the grassy closing behind their apartment building. It was peaceful, and even Will had to admit how beautiful it looked. He smiled, just a bit, at how raindrops clung to Nico's eyelashes, at how right Nico's head on his shoulder felt. His lips, though chapped, would mold perfectly to his, he knew, and Will desperately wished to kiss Nico, right there in the rain.

Nico felt Will's heavy stare on his face, and when he lifted his head to look at the love of his life, Will swooped in immediately. His hands went to cup Nico's face as he pressed their lips together frantically. Nico melted into the kiss, running his hands through Will's golden locks as he kissed back just as hungrily. In that moment, which seemed to last a lifetime of, both men were unaware of the rain's abrupt stop until they finally pulled away for air, pressing their foreheads together.

"Hey," Will whispered. "It stopped raining."

Nico looked up to the sky to see that it was completely void of any clouds, almost as though it hadn't been pouring in the first place. And there was something else; something beautiful. 

Far in the distance, was a rainbow, one that both Will and Nico smiled at.

The sun allows people to see the magic around them, and the rain cleans the world and gives it a fresh start, but rainbows are a perfect combination of the two. Rainbows are the aftermath of the storm, only visible with the help of the sun. They give people hope, and brought out kindly behavior in even the rudest of people. Both Nico and Will could agree to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want, you can request a fanfic (I do reader inserts, OCs, and character x character fics) for Percy Jackson, Marvel (not X-Men or the Fantastic Four), and Harry Potter in the comments.


End file.
